Kami ni Aisa
by SoireSchiffer
Summary: todo empezó con un simple festival, el cual fue sacado de las otakus mentes de Armin y Akira, pero... ¿como iban a saber que todo terminaría envuelto en tremenda locura? o peor aun ¿como iban a saber los chicos que recibirán la peor amenaza para quitarlas a la chica que tanto quieren? después de todo, nunca nadie se lo espero
1. Chapter 1: Matsuri 祭り Festival

bueno mi mamá me contó que los dioses principales; osea la diosa de la Sol, la Luna y el mar, mueren después de cada cien años y que el hermano mayor(el sol) es el encargado de traer nuevos dioses principales y así ha sido desde siempre, solo que también me contó que no siempre nacían como se debía, ya que a veces nacían niñas en lugar de varones y viceversa

* * *

Matsuri / 祭り/ Festival

Era la hora punta en la escuela, o eso era para todos desde hace dos días….

HACE DOS DÍAS LITERALMENTE

-alumnos, por cuenta de votos el festival recreativo extranjero será de…

Todos se mordían las uñas, unos querían Nueva York (Alexy y Rosalya), otros Inglaterra (Lysandro y Violeta), algunos les importaba un soberano pepino (Castiel), pero también estaban los que estaban preocupados de todo (Nathaniel y Melody), y otros rezaban porque su descabellada idea fuera aceptada

-pues bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la idea era hacer algo nuevo que ha otros años…-suspiro, casi derrotada- se ha decidido hacer el festival de la diosa del sol japonés…-antes de que pudiera terminar tanto Armin como Akira gritaron y vitorearon de la emoción, al saber que su propuesta fue aceptada

Y riéndose un poco de las caras de incredibilidad pura por parte de los demás, que no entendían como rayos habían ganado ese par de locos…

PRESENTE

-ayuda a poner bien los puestos Castiel-pidió la pelinegra a su amigo pelirrojo

-aun no me creo que tú y Armin hayan ganado, realmente existen los milagros

-ni yo me la creo a veces…- dijo en un suspiro

Todo se veía bien de aspecto, y la comida tenia buena pinta, después de todo se demoró la vida para enseñarles a sus compañeras a cocinar lo de la ocasión y otras cosas

-supongo que hay más otakus que solo yo y Armin

-como sea, estáis locos todos- dijo mientras alzaba las manos al cielo en gesto de pedir paciencia divina

-como sea Castiel, ten por seguro que te divertirás, créeme

-¿alguna vez haz estado en un festival como este?

-sí, cuando tenía 3…-dijo con orgullo o al menos con una sombra de eso

-¿y cómo rayos sabias como hacerlo todo?

-¿para que esta el internet?

El festival dio inicio y entonces todos parecieron animarse en serio con los bailes en nombre de la diosa, todos estaban bailando, incluso los que no les gustaba bailar

Sin saber que alguien los estaba viendo desde los cielos, literalmente…

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo alguien entre el festival y todos voltearon a ver

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el delegado

-es que…

 ** _-¿de dónde salieron tantas flores?_**

* * *

y también me dijo que cuando las flores florecen fuera de tiempo, es porque el dios(a) Sol esta sonriendo...o se ha enamorado


	2. Chapter 2:Ai 愛 Amor

cada que un nuevo dios del nace siento curiosidad de los humanos, y aprende ellos ya que esta encomendado a vigilarlos, así que ¿por que no se enamoraría de uno?

* * *

Ai /愛 / Amor

La interrogante fue unánime cuando vieron las flores en inicios de otoño, tenían bajo ellas una pequeña alfombrilla de pasto verde, y sus colores eran los mismos…

De color azul…

-son…

-es un broma ¿no?- dijo la pelinegra- ¿de dónde sacaste estas flores Castiel?- le pregunto a su amigo divertida y enternecida

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?- pregunto de vuelta- ni en tus sueños yo te daría flores-dijo mientras miraba para otra parte, para que así nadie viera su sonrojo

-¿entonces quién?...- y entonces el cielo se despejo y dejo ver al sol en todo su esplendor

-esto… ¿es una señal divina de que lo hacemos bien?- pregunto uno

-no pensé que esto fuera real…-dijo otro

-eso creo…-respondieron los dos otakus causantes del festival, ni ellos se lo creían…

AL MES SIGUIENTE

-¿recuerdan el festival del mes pasado?-pregunto la pelinegra a sus dos amigos

-sí, realmente fue fantástico ver aquellas bellas flores señorita-dijo uno mientras le sonreía

-¡verdad! ¿No Castiel?

-bueno, no soy un sentimental como Lysandro ni nada pero… -vio que ambos lo veían con expresión de "sabemos que te gusto no te hagas"- estuvo bien…-soltó en un bufido mientras apretaba el paso y veía de soslayo hacia atrás- ¡apresúrense si no quieren que…!

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la pelinegra, al momento de maldecir Castiel nunca se quedaba a medias

-no es solo que…

-¿Qué?-pregunto su amigo victoriano mientras se acercaba

-na, no es nada, debí imaginarlo

-¿Por qué?

-podría jurar que había alguien detrás de nosotros

-¿en serio?

-si pero de seguro fue cosa mía nada más, ya que si fuera un chico que nos acosara seria por ti… ¡osea que es imposible!-se empezó a reír en cara de su amiga

-¡eso no es gracioso Castiel!-grito ella mientras hacía puchero

-Castiel, esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita

-¡que aburridos!-lo que ellos no sabían…

Es que el pelirrojo tenía razón

Había un chico que los seguía desde hace rato, y este se ocultó en el último segundo detrás de un muro cercano

-Aisa*… -suspiro y volvió a seguirlos

EN EL INSTITUTO

-¡Akira buenos días!-grito la alvina en cuanto la vio

-¡buenos días Rosalya!-dijo mientras se abrazaban y empezaban a cotillear

-Castiel…

-¿Qué pasa Lysandro?

-creo… creo que me olvide de algo, mi libreta…en mi casillero…yo…

-está bien vamos…-dijo en un suspiro, ya sabía que el alvino tenía más miedo ahora que Nina estaba rondando por ahí con más frecuencia con intenciones de secuestrarlo o algo así

-gracias

Llegaron sin ningún problema al casillero del alvino y rápidamente este saco su libreta, estaban por irse cuando el pelirrojo se chocó con alguien

-¡fíjate tu…!- apenas le vio la cara sintió que estaba viendo de frente a un reflector- ¿qué rayos…?

-¡l-lo lamento mucho!-grito el chico y se fue demasiado rapido

-¿acaba…acaba de hablar como la señorita Akira?

-yo…ese…

-¿qué pasa Castiel?

-ese el tipo que nos estaba siguiendo en la mañana…

-pero acaba de irse al salón…

…

-¡¿es el acosador?!-gritaron de manera mutua antes de salir disparados al salón

EN EL AULA

-Akira- el peli celeste salió de la nada salió de la nada- ¡mira lo que te ha comprado Armin!-se enseñó un par de Nekomimis*

-¡Alexy se la iba a dar yo!-grito enfadado y sonrojado el gamer ante lo que hizo su gemelo

-¿en verdad piensas que le va a gustar eso Armin?

-Armin sabes bien que eso no está permitido en la escuela

-¡silencio cabo Kentlon y tú también ninja!

-¡no soy ningún cabo!

-¡¿a quién le dices ninja?!

-Armin…-los demás se voltearon a verla- es…son…hermosas…- dijo mientras sonreía con esa carita de alegría y timidez infinitas que rara vez se le veía

-¿en-en serio?-pregunto y ella asintió

-¡A-Armin bien hecho! ¡Alexy una foto!-exigió Rosalya mientras se ponía delante del militar y el delegado completamente sonrojados

-¡no tengo mi cámara hora!- se quejó el otro

-¡no tengo ninguna duda!-ese grito hizo que toda la clase se volteara solo para encontrar a un chico de ojos morados y cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, lo traía revuelto y tenía además un par de mechones en el rostro- ya no tengo ninguna duda…-esta vez susurro viendo a la pelinegra de frente- realmente estoy completamente seguro ahora…-dijo acerándose a la pelinegra apartando a los demás con su caminar, sin inmutarse, todos se le quedaron viendo, no parecía un chico normal

-tu…-quiso preguntar algo pero ya lo tenía arrodillado frente a ella-¿que…?

-¡tabla corre! -hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo el pelirrojo, estaba como hipnotizada

-por favor…-le tomo la mano entre las suyas

-esto… no está pasando…-pensaron todos en el salón; incluidos los chicos y las chicas que odiaban a la pelinegra y sus amigas, sobre todo los chicos que profesaban un amor secreto hacia ella

-por favor…-alzo la mirada y el morado azulado choco contra el verde y azul-¡por favor cásate conmigo!

…

Y así se hizo un unánime:

 ** _-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_**

* * *

ademas de que los dioses pueden bajar del cielo y ver mejor a los humanos

espero el apoyo de todos vosotras


End file.
